


Threnody

by NightlyDragonfly



Series: Dream Warrior/Bosses One-Shots [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I got a shit ton of more one shots revolving the Dream warriors buried in a folder, M/M, This is from a while ago but I finished it up to post it, haha more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: While thinking about his death, Xero avoids the two he cherishes most.
Relationships: Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Series: Dream Warrior/Bosses One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Threnody

The Resting Grounds were a dark gray and black. It was quiet. Nothing existed here. The scape was made of wilted dreams, shattered hearts, and broken memories. 

He was dead. It wasn’t a guess, it was a fact that was confirmed by the tombstone. The stupid plague read “Cursed are those who turn against the King”. He had watched someone replace it. At least the old one was short, reading “Here lies a traitor”. This new one mocked him.

Xero hated it with every inch of his ghostly being.

He had heard that ghosts lingered when a part of them still lay in the world. He didn’t know what that could be. He had no family, no friends before death. No memories to be kept dear. 

He had been alone for a lot of his life before it had ended, but he had tried to make some pleasant memories. One of Xero’s favorite things to do would be to sit on one of Kingdom’s Edge’s ledges and watch the snow(?) drift to the ground. That had been nice. 

But there was no white here. No distant battle sounds or happiness. There was only black and dark grays. Only silence and misery. 

Xero waited in front of his tombstone, forever wondering about the curse and what it would do. 

-

He hadn’t seen them in a while, the other Dream Warriors. He missed the small things about them, like Marmu’s joy or Gorb’s entertainment. He missed hearing No Eyes soothe the other spirits here, missed listening to Elder Hu’s preaches. He missed the banter and spars he had with Galien, and he missed the training he and Markoth had been doing. 

The graveyard grew darker.

Xero didn’t like to remember the execution, but it was the one moment forever burned into his memories. The king’s unwavering, cold eyes. The nail glinting in the light as Dryya raised it over her head. The fucking orange that burned at Xero’s eyes. He remembered the darkness that washed over him as the nail came down. He had refused to travel anywhere without a light for a good time after, fearing that darkness might engulf him again. 

The graveyard grew quieter.

Xero had liked to watch the life around him after he died. He’d wander the crumbling kingdom, day after day. The small grubs had whined at him as he had passed. Each whine stung like being pricked with a nail. He would’ve freed them, he had tried to free them. The jars were unaffected. After the first 10 grubs had been passed, the whining stopped. 

The graveyard fell into total silence as the final spirit within grew still. 

-

It was hard to think that Xero was gone. 

It was really fucking hard and it really fucking hurt thinking about the other options. 

Markoth hadn’t seen Xero in a week. At first, it was nothing to worry about. The red clad warrior needed his own time to himself sometimes, just like everyone else. 

Marmu had begun to notice Xero’s absence and questioned it. Markoth never could answer her. He didn’t know where Xero was, nor did he know when he would come back. 

There was an if at one point, but he didn’t like to think about that. 

It had been eight days since Markoth saw Xero last. Eight days of wondering where the other was, what he was doing, if he was ok. Perhaps it was just nerves and Xero was fine, simply on another leisurely stroll through the kingdom. 

There was the lingering thought that the other was truly gone, but Markoth did his best to ignore it. No need for negativity (or false hope). 

The other Dream Warriors had noticed as well, but none of them voiced their concerns, if any. They, too, thought Xero would be back within time. 

-

Marmu knew. She knew where her other dad was, knew why he wasn’t coming home just yet. She cherished the little moments she had with Xero when she went to see him in the Resting Grounds. 

Xero never stayed often. He would vanish, stay away, reappear to see Marmu, then vanish again. It pained him so much to do it, but Marmu understood. 

Marmu had asked him once why he always returned to the Resting Grounds. Xero had told her “It's peaceful”. It was only a little nice. 

“Markoth is sad,” she had told him one day as the two sat near the tram. Marmu had looked at Xero with pleading eyes. “Please come back today. He misses you.”

Xero hadn’t replied to that at first. He had gotten up to leave, muttering a curt “Soon” before he vanished once more. 

Marmu couldn’t wait for soon to arrive. 

-

“I can’t believe he just left.” A golden nail pierced a tree. “He left nothing behind. No sign of where he was going or how long he’d be gone.”

“Absolutely tragic.” Zote didn’t care in the slightest. He polished Life Ender. “As everyone repeats, he’ll be back.” 

Markoth sighed in annoyance as he turned to the Grey Prince. “I know. I can’t help but let my mind wander, though. I continually ask myself what he could be doing for so long.” 

“Maybe he’s just on one of those training leaves. You went on one for three days.” Zote didn’t look up from his nail. 

“That was three days. This is eight.” 

“Bah. Still nothing to be concerned with.” 

Markoth picked up his nail and shield, half-glaring at Zote. The Grey Prince stood up and began the attack the moth. The battle was a painful reminder of the better days before Xero left. 

-

“I’m not avoiding him.”

“You are avoiding him. You’re staying away because you’re afraid.”

Xero shot a tired look at No Eyes. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t tell me something that’s so painfully correct that I can’t even try to argue against it.” The warrior put his head on his hands. “It’s so true, goddammit.”

No Eyes patted his back. “You still have trouble getting over your death, huh?” 

“Of course I do. I don’t understand how you got over yours.”

No Eyes smiled softly. “None of us can fully get over death. I just don’t think about mine. I think about what I have now. Friends, my children, and a nice home. Now, tell me. What do you think about when you think of the Dream Warriors?”

Xero paused for a moment. “Well, I immediately think of Marmu and Markoth.”

“And what about them?”

“Marmu’s so full of life. She can bring a smile to anyone’s face, no matter who you are or what situation you may be in.” Xero smiled softly. “And Markoth’s an amazing guy. He’s not so prickly once you get him to warm up to you.”

No Eyes patted his back. “Now, think of your death. Describe it to me.”

“Must I? It was quick, there’s nothing to describe other than the crowd. Sneering, mocking, eyes full of hatred.”

“Now compare the two. Isn’t the afterlife nicer to think about than actual life? Why hide here, amongst the graves, when you could be happy with who you love most?” No Eyes watched her friend, a knowing smile on her face. The smile only widened as Xero stood up, clasping a nail to his side. 

“Where are you going?”

Xero gave her a small smile of his own. “To those I love most. I’ve lamented long enough.” With that he was gone, in a hurry to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like 4 months ago and dug it up at 4 in the morning to finish it


End file.
